


(Forever is) The Sweetest Con

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [18]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Just some kisses between Jigen and Lupin
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	(Forever is) The Sweetest Con

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently wrote this fic. I'm sorry, it was never meant to be. I got confused.

“We should...we should stop.” Lupin whispered as their lips parted for a second. His fingers tugging Jigen closer to him, his actions contradicting his words. A desperate need for more contact, like wishing for water in the desert. He smiled as Jigen pecked his lips again.

They pulled away once more and Jigen took the opportunity to move his lips to Lupin’s ear, “I don’t see why we should.” He spoke softly, placing a kiss on his neck, making Lupin giggle.

Jigen pulled him closer, the other man gladly sliding into his lap. Anything to get closer. To forget what they were supposed to be doing. To forget that this all started as a means for Lupin to procrastinate on planning for their latest heist. Because all that mattered right now was the feeling of their lips together. It was fine. Fujiko was still doing reconnaissance and Goemon was off doing Goemon things. 

“I should get back to planning.” Lupin whispered, their breaths mingling. But the younger man made no attempt at moving, and Jigen found he didn’t quite mind. They were still days out from the actual heist, a few more minutes here wouldn’t hurt.

Jigens fingers danced along Lupin’s his arms as if he were a piano. The silk of his shirt rumpled but he didn’t seem to mind. Feather light touches that left Lupin’s skin covered in goosebumps in their wake. “You could finish it later...” Jigen continued as his fingers wound themselves in Lupin's messy hair. Jigen was never one to allow Lupin to push work off for another time, but right now he found himself becoming the instigator in their relationship.

“Yeah, I can do it later.” Lupin agreed as he slotted their lips together once more. It would be much much later before they finished and Lupin returned to figuring out how to get the jewels out of the vault. They both knew he would just fall back on his signature Vacuum trick. But Jigen let him continue to maul it over, just for the sake of watching Lupin work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
